Prussia's Screw Ups
by CaptainAzenor
Summary: Some things I think Prussia would've done. Includes: Annoying his brother, holding Nerf-gun wars in the basement, having his punk friends over, having band practice in the house... So, Prussia does the second one and gets in MAJOR trouble. Sometimes funny, sometimes serious. Takes place modern era. Brotherly affection but no incest or anything like that. Rated T cuz I'm paranoid.
1. Trouble

Chapter One

I don't hetalia. Wish I did, though. Third person POV.

When Germany came home, he expected his older brother to be doing something stupid with his punk friends. But when he walked in the front door, he knew it was out of control in the basement judging by all the yelling. Sighing, he started down the stairs, ready to set some things straight. He was correct; his brother had took a bunch of the old funiture that was stored in the large basement and created forts. He and his friends were having a Nerf-gun war, sniping each other with foam darts and pegging each other with dodgeballs and apples. ''Headshot!'' one friend, a dusty brunet, said. ''Hey! That wasn't fair! I was reloading!'' another friend said. ''No. He still gets five points for his team.'' the guy who was keeping score said. ''Yo Prussia! Your brother is home.'' Someone noticed him standing there. Prussia almost dropped his Nerf-gun. ''Hiya West! You want to play? We're having a Nerf-gun war. Five points for a headshot, two points for everything else.'' he asked, giving Germany a goofy grin. ''No. Upstairs, now.'' Germany said, scowling at his older, immature, brother.

Prussia frowned. ''But West! We're not done yet.'' he protested. ''I don't care. Upstairs.'' Germany snapped. He hated how irresponsible his brother was. Prussia didn't have a job, nor did he want one. He lived with his younger brother and mooched off of him. Prussia was about twenty three in human years and was lazy, selfish and an idiot. He had a ''band'' that he'd formed with his lowlife friends. They sometimes practiced their music in the house. They alse held wild parties and trashed the house when Germany wasn't there. ''Okay... Guys, it's time for you to go home.'' Prussia said glumly. His friends all complained but left, tromping and stomping up the stairs.

Germany closed the front door after his brother's friends had gone. Prussia was waiting for his brother to get mad at him. But Germany didn't, instead he said, ''I'm going to make dinner. Stay in the living room.'' Prussia took his Nintendo DS and went into the living room. Germany sighed and stalked off into the kitchen.

After he was done making dinner, Germany went into the living room to fetch his brother. Prussia was lounging on the large couch, playing his DS. Prussia looked up when his brother entered. ''Hey, West.'' he said. Germany simply said, ''Dinner is ready, Prussia.'' Prussia winced, his brother sounded irritated. He got up and followed his brother into the dining room.

Dinner was really quiet. Usually, the two brothers would at least make small talk while eating but this silence was quite unnerving for Prussia. When Prussia was done eating, he got up from the table and went back into the living room to watch TV. A few minutes later Germany came into the room. ''Prussia, we need to talk.'' Germany's tone was eerily calm. A chill went down Prussia's spine. Usually when his brother was angry, he'd yell. But this quiet tone was even scarier. ''Prussia.'' There was an edge to his brother's tone now.

''Yeah, West?'' Prussia asked nervously. Germany proceeded to lecture Prussia about his behavior. And then the lecture turned into a guilt trip, ''I do all the cooking and cleaning while you sit around and do _nothing_! You and your _friends_ have those wild parties and trash the house. And guess who has to spend money to fix it all? Me. I can't believe you. I do everything for you. I feed you. I buy your video games and your consoles! I let you stay in my house so you have an actual roof over your head.''

Prussia winced. That stung. Bad. ''West...'' he said. Germany pointed to the stairs. ''I don't want your excuses. Go to your room.'' Prussia frowned. ''West! I...'' he started. ''Now.'' Germany snapped. Prussia sighed and stomped up the stairs. The second floor was built so that the offices and game rooms faced the living room, forming a horizontal hall overlooking said living room. The main bedrooms were down the vertical hall. Prussia's room was the first door on the left. Germany's room was the last door on the right, in it's own little area. Prussia flung open his bedroom door and went inside.

Prussia's room was decorated with posters of his favorite bands, animes and video games. He had two Wii's, one in the basement and one here in the room. He had most consoles, the Wii's, a PS3, an X-Box, a Gamecube... And many of the old ones too: the Nintendo 64, Snes, and Nes. His handhelds were all of the different DSs, a PSP, a Gameboy Color and two Gameboy Advance SP's. He also had several emulators on his computer. You could say Prussia was an extreme video gamer. And indeed he was. He had EVERY Pokemon game to date and his book shelf was full of gaming guides and manga.

Prussia flopped on his bed, thinking about what had happened. He should probably lie low until his brother calmed down. Which could take a while. _I won't leave my room fow a few days then,_ Prussia thought. He didn't bother to change out of his clothes, he fell asleep with them still on.

* * *

A/N: My first Hetalia Fanfic. I hope this goes well. So, Prussia is a twenty-three(23) year old who behaves like a teenager. LOLZ. Germany is twenty(20) and is WAAAAY more mature. I had this idea almost randomly. My friends at school are all Hetalia addicts like me :P Anyways... Reviews make me smile. So, won't you click that button and make me smile?


	2. Day One

Chapter Two

I don't hetalia. Wish I did, though. Third person POV.

The next day, Germany woke up. He waited for his brother to come downstairs for breakfast. But Prussia didn't show. _Sleeping in again..._ Germany thought. He gathered his things and left for another meeting with the other countries. After he had gone, Prussia opened his door and crept out of the room. He dashed downstairs and into the kitchen. He grabbed several bags of Doritos and went back upstairs. His bathroom was across the hall. Well, technically it was one of two guest bathrooms, but whatever. He made it his by putting his stuff in there; cologne, shampoo, conditioner, etc. He went inside and turned on the shower.

He liked the feeling of the warm water hitting him. He turned it up higher. The water was now slightly painful. But he really didn't care. Plus it went away when his body got used to the hot water. The room was very steamy and Prussia liked to imagine it was a ghostly fog. He washed his hair with his awesome shampoo and conditioner. He stayed in the shower until the hot water ran out and then he turned it off and exited. He wrapped himself with a towel and wrung out his wet platinum blond hair.

He looked in the mirror and fixed his hair in the messy style he liked. Afterwards, he examined his teeth and applied his cologne. He loved the scent of the cologne, it smelled like a wild blend of hot spices. He was pretty sure the girls liked it, too. He left the bathroom and went back into the hallway.

He entered his room and plugged in his Nintendo 64. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time was one of his favorite games and it was currently in the 64. Like Pokemon, he had all of the Zelda games, though some were on emulators on his computer.

Prussia watched Link hack up monsters with the Master Sword. _I love this old game so much. I wonder if I should get the 3DS remake?_ Prussia though to himself as he played. He was on the Shadow Temple and it annoyed the crap out of him. After falling off the rising and falling platform for the umpteenth time, he turned off the 64. He had played Ocarina of Time for a good hour or so. Prussia took a bag of nacho flavored Doritos and tore it open.

After eating half of the first bag, Prussia played some of his emulators. He played Zelda II: The Adventure of Link in particular. He liked the old games, classics were the best, in his opinon. However, the new games were great, too. He also played Call of Duty, Assassin's Creed and a zombie killing game called Apocalypse Rising.

For lunch, Prussia had snuck back into the kitchen and took some grapes and other fruit. He ate it all with the other half of the first bag of Doritos. Then he went on the computer and listend to sountracks from his favorite bands on Youtube. He liked rock n roll and heavy metal music. His favorite band was the Skullsplitters. He had many of their albums and Cds.

It was early when Germany got home (the meeting was cut short due to another fight), he thought Prussia was with his friends again. But the house was oddly silent. He set his stuff down and walked upstairs. Thinking that perhaps his brother was napping, he went into his own room.

Prussia didn't come out for dinner either. _He must have played video games all night last night, _Germany thought. He glanced at his brother's closed door. _That's what happens when you stay up late playing games, Prussia. You sleep all of the next day and can't have your friends over, _Germany thought. No punk friends today. A nice, relaxing break for him.

Prussia thought about what his brother said yesterday. He felt a twinge of guilt. Yes, the awesome Prussia felt guilty about it. Not about the Nerf-gun war, that had been fun. No, he felt guilty because his brother was right, he didn't do anything to help out. But hey, he was naturally lazy and hated working. Still, he never really appreciated what his brother did for him, which was pretty much everything. He was also worried that Germany would throw him out of the house. If that happend, would he have to stay with a friend? Who? France? Spain? One of his punk crew? He really didn't know what he'd do if he was thrown out of his younger brother's place.

Germany took a shower and changed into his sleeping clothes, a black tank and some shorts. It was different today, no brother or his friends. But a day without having to scold his brother and send his friends home was a great day, in his opinion. _They'll be at it again tomarrow, though, _Germany thought. He fell asleep quite quickly, as he usually did.

Prussia once again did not bother to change out of his clothes. He just flopped on the bed and fell asleep after he had had enough of thinking about possible problems and video games. He had no dreams, which was kind of boring but it was also restful, too.

* * *

A/N: Well, I can type a bunch of these. I'm rather surprised. So, here's chapter two. I plan to do more Hetalia Fanfics, so look forward to that... I'm glad that school is now out for me, because I can write without stopping. So be prepared for rapid fire updates! Or you might call it a Blitzkrieg! Ha-ha. Germany reference, I LOVE Germany! Anyway... back on track, review, fave etc. Remember, reviews give me energy to write. PS, what I described in the Shadow Temple in Ocarina of Time really happened to me. I HATE that dungeon because of the stupid platform that requires the Hover Boots to jump off of. I kept falling. So frustrating!


	3. Day Two

Chapter Three

I don't hetalia. Wish I did, though. Third person POV.

Once again Prussia crept downstairs after Germany left for work. He still had two bags of Doritos, but he needed something more...sustaining. He went into his brother's spotless kitchen. Part of him was tempted to mess something up, but that would just piss off his brother even more. He quickly took some crackers and cheese and put in in a bag. He opened the refrigerator and noticed that there were some sodas in there! Germany NEVER drank soda. It must be there for him. A stab of guilt hit him. _He buys me sodas even though he doesn't think I should drink zem,_ Prussia thought. Shaking the thoughts from his head, he grabbed two sodas and went back upstairs to his room.

He plugged The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker into his Gamecube. Wind Waker was another one of his favorite games from the Zelda series. It was both funny and serious. He loved the cartoony grahics and the music. The music was simply stunning. Even that prissy, snobby aristocrat, Austria, would appriciate it. Currently, he was at the Earth Temple. When it came to the boss fight, Prussia paused the game and grabbed his Wind Waker guidebook. Once he had memorized the strategy, he returned to the game.

He landed the last blow on the boss (Jalhalla) and completed the temple. _Kesese! I am so awesome! I killed zat fat ass ghost quickly,_ Prussia thought with a large grin. His thought were interrupted when his cellphone rang. He answered it with, ''Ja? Zis is ze awesome Prussia.'' His friend, Denis, responded. ''Hey, Prussia! Where were you yesterday? We missed ya!'' Prussia bit his lip. ''I vas busy. Sorry.'' Denis huffed over the phone. ''Busy with what, man?'' Prussia thought of a convincing lie. ''I had ze overnight flu.'' ''Oh, sorry man. That must've sucked. Why don't we hang out now though? Everyone else was bored without ya yesterday.'' Denis offered.

Prussia frowned. ''I'm sorry but I still feel sick, Denis. Tell ze others, okay?'' He could almost see Denis scowl on the other side of the phone line. ''Alrighty then. I'll tell em. But man, I hope ya feel better soon.'' Denis said with a small amount of annoyance in his tone. ''Yeah. Bye, Denis.'' Prussia said, hanging up. He hated lying to his friends. But this was utterly nessesary. He shook it off and started playing Call of Duty. Withen minutes, he was absorbed with the game.

''Hah! Zis is so easy!'' Prussia declared to himself as he shot another enemy. He was quite pleased with himself for making it this far. ''Run, run you little shrimp! Haha! Run! Yeah, die! Die you little- OH SHIT! AHHHHHG! Oh you...'' Prussia yelled at the screen. He paused the game and took some grapes out and popped a few in his mouth. He resumed after, chasing after the enemy who had shot him with a vengance. ''DIE! DIE SONOVABITCH!'' he shouted. The enemy soldier went down. ''YES! YES!'' Prussia whooped.

After an exciting mission on Call of Duty, Prussia turned the game off and inserted Pokemon Diamond into the DS. He opened his save file and found that he was in Veilstone City, ready to confront Team Galactic and free the Lake Trio. After that, Team Galactic went to Mt. Coronet, where they planned to capture Dialga, the legendary Pokemon of Time. He battled the Commanders again and then Cyrus himself before reaching the legendary. He made sure he saved before Dialga and then intiated the battle.

After his Starter Pokmon, Torterra, became heavily wounded, he switched to his Rapidash. ''Use Bounce!'' he ordered as he chose the attack. ''Damn. It didn't do much. Okay... Switch! Go, Machoke!'' he said after a monment. ''Machoke, use Brick Break! YES! SUPER EFFECTIVE!'' he yelled. He threw an Ultra Ball at Dialga and after a tense moment, the legendary was captured at last! Prussia laughed and left Spear Pillar, using Fly to return to Veilstone. He withdrew Dialga from the Pokemon Storage and went down to the Lake Resort.

He traveled down the route and came to the last city, Sunnyshore. He healed his Pokemon before finding the Gym. After beating the Gym trainers, he challanged Volkner, the last Gym Leader. After beating him, he saved and turned his DS off. ''Yeah! Zat was awesome!'' Prussia said to himself, grinning quite widely. He heard his brother open the front door downstairs and fell silent.

Germany was very supraised. Once again, his brother's friends were not in the house. ''Vell. They must be busy then. I'll bet Bruder is bored as hell.'' Germany said as he got himself a drink from the fridge. The two sodas were gone and so were several bags of chips. ''I bet Bruder is stuffing himself sick. Zat idiot! Vhen vill he learn?'' Germany muttered.

* * *

I'm back! Sorry if this chapter's a little on the short side but... And I discovered these line separator things! And I added Germany and Prussia accents this time. Sorry that they're not in the first two chapters... Enjoy!


	4. Day three

Chapter Four

I don't hetalia. Wish I did, though. Third person POV.

Prussia was startled when his cellphone rang. ''Yeah? Who iz it?'' he answered. ''Hey. It's me, Alex.'' the other said. Alex was the dusty haired friend of Prussia's. ''Hallo Alex.'' Prussia said. ''What's going on? You haven't hung out with us for two fricken days.'' Alex said. ''I... I feel really sick. I already told Denis zat yesterday.'' Prussia said, hoping to be convincing. ''Dude, you said you had the overnight flu. It's been TWO days.'' Alex said. ''I thought it vas. But, it's ze fullblown flu now.'' Prussia lied. ''Alright. But you need to get better soon, you hear me?'' Alex said, his tone edgy. ''Ja, I hear you. See you later, Alex.'' Prussia said and hung up. He felt guilty for lying to his crew.

Alex told the others about what Prussia had said over the phone. ''The flu... That sucks.'' Leo said glumly. Leo was the score keeper whenever they had a Nerf-gun war. He was sandy haired and amber eyed. ''I aint buyin it. You guys noticed how he changed his story so quick, yeah?'' Jet said. Jet had dark, wavy hair and gray eyes. ''Hey! I have an idea! How about we call Prussia's bro? He'll tell us if Prussia is sick.'' Hector suggested. ''No way. I aint calling his brother. He's one scary guy.'' Leo said. ''Yeah. And he's in the millitary! I've seen him walk down the street with a fricken pistol!'' Alex added. ''I heard he's got a whip, too.'' Denis said. ''It's decided. We're not calling his brother.'' Leo said.

Prussia busied himself with Call of Duty again. ''I'm sneaking in ze base...'' he said, grinning. Some soldiers rounded the corner and opened fire on him. Prussia retreated, swearing loudly at the game. ''SHIT! SHIT! DIE!'' he yelled. More soldiers arrived. ''Dammit. Figures...'' He brought out his gun and charged out from behind the crates, shooting rapidly. ''Haha! Got sucker now...! WHAT!?'' He shouted. One of the soldiers had shot his character in the shoulder. He ducked behind the crates again, blood staining his clothes. Within minutes, the soldiers cornered him. Wounded and helpless, he was forced to surrender.

Prussia swore as the soldiers escorted his character to the prison area. His arm was bandaged. They had removed the bullet and cleaned the hole. ''DAMMIT! You bastards...'' Prussia yelled at the screen in outrage as his character was locked up. He saved and turned off the game, planning to continue when he was in a better mood. ''Damn soldiers. I unawesomly got frigging captured.'' he muttered angrily.

He decied to think of other things to calm down. Unfortunatly, the only other thing to think of was his current situation. Worry blossomed inside of him as he though about it. Was he going to get kicked out? Where would he stay then? Was his brother still pissed off? Did his brother hate him now? Prussia shook his platinum blond head, trying to clear these thoughts. He took his blue Gameboy Advance SP and inserted Pokemon Crystal.

He was in the Ice Path leading to Blackthorn City, where the last Gym was. He used HM Strength to move the rocks and push them down the holes. He dropped through and slid on the floor till he got to the ladder. He helped the Kimono Girl and exited the Ice Path. He went straight to the Pokemon Center and healed his Pokemon. Then he went to the Gym.

Germany got home from the World Meeting. It was as crazy as ever. France and England fighting, America being America... The house was eerily silent. Germany was worried. It wasn't like his brother to not be with his annoying friends. Was he sick? Germany went upstairs, wanting to check to see if his brother was alright. He came to Prussia's door. He took a breath before opening it and walking into his brother's room.

His brother was sitting on his bed with one of his Gameboys in his hands. When he came in, his brother almost dropped the video game in shock. ''Prussia. Are you alright?'' he asked. His brother gave him a confused look. ''Huh? West? Vat do you mean?'' his brother asked, puzzled. ''Are you sick? You haven't had your... friends over for ze last couple of days...'' Germany said. ''Sick? No. Why vould I be sick?'' His brother answered.

Prussia was about to challenge the Gym Leader, Clair, when the door opened and his brother came in. He almost dropped his Gameboy. Oh god. Was he in trouble? But his brother asked if he was alright. What the hell? ''Huh? West? WHat do you mean?'' he asked, very confused. His brother asked him if he was sick. ''Sick? No. Why vould I be sick?'' he replied. ''Prussia. Vat's wrong? I know you. You normally vould be with your friends, tearing up ze house or doing somezing stupid.'' His brother said. ''Um...'' Just as he was about to reply, his phone chimed. That meant someone texted him.

He grabbed his phone and read the text. _R u really sick? Cuz Jet don't believe it. Y r u avoiding us? Not cool, dude._ It was from Hector. Prussia winced. _Great. _His brother glanced at the phone. ''Prussia. Why are you lying to your friends? You're not sick with ze flu.'' Germany said. Prussia sighed. _Now I have to tell the truth. Because he'll force it out of me if I don't tell._ Prussia thought.

''Ok. Yeah, I'm avoiding my friends.'' Prussia admited. ''Why?'' Prussia sucked in his breath. ''Because... I... I thought you vould still be mad about ze Nerf-gun war. I thought I'd lie low for a couple of days. But my crew started calling and I had to come up vith some excuse.'' Prussia said. ''But why stay in your room all zis time?'' Prussia sighed. ''I was afraid you're going to kick me out of the house.'' Prussia finally admited.

Germany was shocked. Kick his his brother out of the house? The thought had crossed his mind many times but he would never really do it. ''Prussia. I vould never do such a thing. Why the hell vould I do zat?'' he said. His brother bit his lip. ''Because my friends and I trash the house all ze time...''

Prussia admited that he and his crew trashed the house all the time. WHy deny it? It was true. ''Vell, I have to say zat is quite irritating. But I still vouldn't kick you out for zat. Honestly, Prussia. The things you say sometimes...'' Germany said. Prussia grinned. ''Am I still in trouble? Just curious.'' he asked. ''No. You made a big deal out of nothzing.''

Prussia quickly called his friends. ''Hey! You guys wanna come over? Look, I'm sorry I lied to you guys. I had to because I thought I was in trouble vith my bruder. But it's all ok now! So come on over!'' he said loudly into the phone.


End file.
